Sensor arrays are increasingly being used to characterize motion and position of objects within a zone of interest. These sensors can include one or more of accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetic sensors, pressure sensors, GPS, and the like to characterize position and/or relative motion of an object to which the sensor is affixed. In addition, these sensors are increasingly compact in size, low power, and transmit data wirelessly, which collectively allow the sensors to be used in a wide variety of applications including athletics.